The Dandelion Chain
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Rose has been dreaming about the Ninth Doctor ever since his rejuvenation. Her dreams are always the same... until she leaves the safety of the TARDIS, and her dreams bring a new enemy... 9Rose, 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

The Dandelion Chain

Rose lay in the field with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the grass on her skin. Somewhere close by, a dog was barking, and the faint sound of a lawn mower could be heard. The birds were chirping, and a faint breeze nestled her hair close to her neck. She smiled. It was heaven. She heard footsteps coming toward her, the owner's shoes squishing through the grass, and she squinted up at the figure. It was the Doctor, grinning down at her as the sunlight bounced off of his black leather jacket. She had no idea how he wore that in this weather.

"Ready to go then?" She asked him. He had brought her back home for a visit and conviently had TARDIS maintenance to do while she caught up with her mother. Not much had changed for Jackie, except for that fact that she told Rose that Mickey stopped asking about her. Rose knew that this day would come sooner or later, she knew Mickey wouldn't wait forever, and she didn't want him to. If he wanted to be with Trish DeLaney, or any other shop girl that caught his eye, let him. As long as she had her Doctor, she was happy.

"Yeah, we're all ready to go." He said.

She smiled, "I used to lay out here when I was little." She said. "I'd stare up at the clouds and the stars and imagine what it would be like to travel among them." She gave a laugh, "and now it's as casual as going to the supermarket."

"Well, that comes with the whole TARDIS package."

"Are we really in a hurry?"

"Well, no…"

"Sit with me."

The Doctor sat Indian-Style across from her, and he watched as she reached around her, pulling up small yellow flowers. "I hope you're not going to eat those." He said.

She gave him a look and began threading the flowers together. Soon she had made a chain.

"This is a Dandelion chain." Rose explained, and handed it to him. "I want you to have it. For when we're not together… so you won't forget me."

"Rose, I could never…"

She closed his hand around it. "I know."

The Doctor was silent a moment, and then delicately put the flowers into his vest pocket. "If it will make you happy, I'll keep them right here."

"Always?"

"Sure."

There was a pause between them, and only the surrounding sounds filled in the gaps. Rose had so many things to tell him, and such a short time, yet she couldn't seem to get any of it out.

"I miss you." She said finally.

"I know you do." He whispered. He looked down at the ground. "But you're safe, and that's all I care about."

Rose felt tears welling in her eyes. Don't cry… don't cry… if you cry, you'll wake up, and this dream will be over.

"You left without a goodbye!" She screamed. "You didn't give me time to understand what was happening to you. You didn't give me the chance to tell you…."

"Rose…"

"You were MY Doctor! You weren't supposed to leave…"

"Rose…"

"What?"

"You're waking."

Rose sat up with a jolt. She was in her room on the TARDIS. It was mere days after the Doctor's rejuvenation, and she had dreamt of the previous Doctor every time she closed her eyes. Her dreams were almost all identical. She'd wake before she got the chance to tell him she had loved him. And she had loved him, more than she thought she could ever love someone. He was her heart, he was her soul… and he was gone, leaving behind a new face. Rose did like this new Doctor, (though technically he was the same being) but he had a few different characteristics than the previous. This new Doctor had sat and ate Christmas dinner with her, had even hugged her mother. And one thing was absolutely certain: he cared for Rose very much. And it scared her. The more time she spent with him, the less she thought about the 9th. And she was terrified that soon she would forget him all together.

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm awake." She called.

The Doctor stuck his head in and smiled at her. She smiled back; she couldn't help it, it was that mischievious little boy smile that always got her.

"A smile!" He exclaimed, "First time you woke up with one of those."

She shook her head.

The Doctor frowned and sat on the foot of her bed. "You're still dreaming of him then?"

She nodded, "Every night."

"Rose, if I could change back for you, I would." He reached for her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "But I'm still me. All of it. All of the memories… all of our memories didn't die with him. I remember everything."

"But I didn't… I didn't tell him…" She looked up at him, and realized that technically she was talking to the same person.

"Tell you what," He said, smiling, "how about I stop stalling and finally take you to Barcelona?"

She smiled too.

"You could lay on a beach and stare out at the lavender water. You know the water there is lavender?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Then Barcelona it is."


	2. With Armor

Thanks again for reviewing!

Chapter 2: With Armor

Barcelona was a beautiful place. Rose wandered about the beach, inbetween the ducks with no noses, and the various sun bathers scattered throughout. She laid down in the sand, and found it surprisingly cool, even though the sun was shining above them. She closed her eyes, and opened them in surprise when the sand beneath her turned into smooth grass. She was back in that field, and she knew without a doubt that she was dreaming again. She heard the Doctor walking to her and smiled up at him as he approached her.

"Why are we always in this field?" She asked.

"Because I'm in your subconscious and you're thinking about me. This is where we first met. Look." He nodded to the store where she used to work.

"It's so hard to think of you no longer with me."

"Aren't I?" He asked.

Hearing his words, being in this place again, not knowing if she'd continue to dream of, there was something that she had to know. "Did… do you love…" She started. Just get it out! She cursed herself.

"Did I love you, Rose Tyler?" He asked with a grin, "From the moment I saw you."

"How do I know that's just not what I wanted to hear?"

"Because you've always known and it was pointless to ask the question."

She laughed, and he laughed too

"I loved you." She answered.

"I know you did."

And suddenly, she felt very alone. Letting him know that she loved him… what more did she have to say? Did that mean this would be the last time she would see him? "I'm not going to dream about you anymore, am I?"

"No. You're going to have a fantastic life."

"What about you?"

"I'm with my family." He smiled. "You would have loved them."

Rose grinned. Knowing that he was okay, that he was taken care of, and happy brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes. "I would have loved to meet them."

"Someday." He said. "So, it's not really goodbye, Rose. I'll see you again when it's time."

She threw her arms around his neck. "You've shown me a better way to live, Doctor. And I'll never be able to repay you."

The Doctor chuckled as they broke apart. "Thank the new me for me."

"Rose!" Someone was calling her from a distance.

Rose's eyes opened once more, and she was back on the beach, the new Doctor looked down at her worriedly.

"Doctor!" She cried as she sat up, "I saw him again, he said goodbye!"

He bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and then noticed the crowd of alien creatures surrounding her.

"You started convulsing like… like you were having a seizure."

Rose knitted her brows together. "I did?"

"Yeah," He said softly, "You did." He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

"I feel fine."

"Let's get you out of the sun." He said, and helped her to her feet.

"Doctor, honestly I'm…" She said, but she wavered a little on her feet. She clutched onto his arm for support.

"Fine?" He asked.

She put a hand to her head. "Oh… this feels almost as bad as when the time vortex was in my head."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her back to the direction of an oceanfront hotel.

"Why aren't we on the TARDIS?" Rose mumbled.

"Because we're trying to keep a low profile." He gave a short nod, and Rose saw a hint of electric blue peeking out from behind a large bush.

XXX

The Doctor closed the door behind them as he led Rose inside the beautiful modern room. It was full of deep western colors, with rich brown chairs and even a small kitchen. He sat her in a high-backed chair, and opened his mouth to say something. He thought better of it, shut it, and opened it again.

"Just get it out." Rose said, watching him. She really didn't see the need for all of this fuss, she had been a little dizzy, that's all…

The Doctor began pacing. He finally stopped, and stood before her. "Let's talk about these dreams you're having."

"There's not much to talk about," Rose explained. "It's just him and I talking." She shook her head, "Honestly, I was probably shaking like that due to too much sun."

The Doctor cut her off, and continued to pace. "And there's no creatures in these dreams?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would have noticed it." She said with a laugh.

The Doctor stood and put his hands on his hips. With a sudden impulse, Rose grabbed his hands, "Come on, I want to see you in your swim trunks." And pulled him out the door.


	3. My Star

Ch 3

"Alright, a quick change in the TARDIS, and then I'm taking you out on the town. Did you know Barcelona has a town?" The Doctor asked as he fitted the key into the lock on the TARDIS door.

Rose smiled, and shook her head. "I can't believe how different you are."

He simply grinned at her.

She and the Doctor had frolicked in the water for hours, and had eaten chili dogs on the beach. He had never eaten one before, and sharing that first experience with him was like watching a child take his first steps. It was an adorable moment to add to her memory bank. And now, she stood shivering cold and sandy as she waited for him to open the door.

"Beat you to the shower!" He said and yanked the door open.

Rose grinned, "You're on."

The two of them squeezed through the wooden doors together. However, it was the Doctor to reach the shower first. He grinned at her, and pulled the curtain closed. "No peeking!" He cried as he turned the nozzle.

Rose shook her head. Though she'd love a peek, she decided to figure out what she was going to wear for this occasion, and hurried down the hall, through the door on the left, up the stairs and around the bend to her room. She shuffled through her walk-in closet when suddenly her hand rested on a familiar black leather jacket.

It had been his. She gasped at first, and tugged her hand back as if she had touched something hot. And then the tears gathered in her eyes.

She reached up and tried to tug it down, but it seemed to be caught on the hanger, and her height was no match for the task.

"Come _on_!" She cried, tears choking her voice.

A hand reached out next to her and pulled the jacket down. Rose turned and found the Doctor in nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half . "Here." He said, "I thought you might have wanted it."

Rose delicately took the jacket, and hugged it tight to her chest. "I don't even have a picture of him." She whispered.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Rose broke down completely. She hadn't properly grieved for him, she had held so much back… she had always tried to be strong, always _had_ to be strong. She wasn't a useless, in-the-way girl who needed saving all of the time. She was Rose Tyler, and right now she was grieving for a man who had been her friend, a love, and most importantly, her life. He had been her everything, and right now all she needed to do was cry. She buried her face into his bare shoulder, her small shoulders shaking her body. The Doctor stroked her hair soothingly until she quieted. "It's okay." He whispered.

"Doctor?" She sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He rubbed her shoulders. "Don't mention it."

XXX

Rose checked her reflection in the mirror for a final glance over. The little black dress she had bought back in London for her and Mickey's first year anniversary still fit like a glove. She checked the corners of her eyes for signs of rogue eye liner, and then made her way to the center console where she was sure to find the Doctor. Her heels tapped loudly down the hall as she walked.

He was where she thought he'd be. His legs were sticking out from under the console, his sonic screw driver blasting at something. She cleared her throat.

He slid out, and looked up. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" She asked, and gave a little spin.

He tried to get to his feet, but smacked his head on the console along the way as his eyes never left her. "I love it! What's the occasion?"

"I thought you were taking me out?"

"Oh. I thought you might not feel like going out after…"

"It'd be good to get off of this ship for awhile."

He brushed himself off, as he was dressed in his long brown coat and held out his arm. "Fantastic! Shall we go?"

Rose circled her arm through his, and they left together.

XXX

The sand felt wonderful beneath Rose's bare feet as she and the Doctor walked the shoreline. She had abandoned her shoes long ago, and laughed as her three-inch wedge heels dangled around the Doctor's neck as he walked beside her. He was happy she had taken off the shoes; for she had been rivaling him in height, something he declared, should never be. The lavender water was now a muddy purple, almost black against the dark navy sky.

"Does this count as our second date?" Rose asked as she nibbled on a silk-like crystal thread similar to Cotton Candy.

"I think so." The Doctor replied with a mouthful of the sweet stuff. "Hard to believe there's only been two." He moved his jaw awkwardly, the crap was gluing his mouth shut.

"This is nice." Rose said, stopping and starring out at the water. "Taking a break."

"Yeah," He said, and took her hand.

She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Rose." He said, looking down at her.

She smiled up at him. "So are you."

Neither was sure how long they stood there together, not talking, just being with each other. It was a rare moment where nothing needed their attention. They could just _be_ for one night.

XXX

The Doctor walked Rose all the way to her bedroom in the hotel. It was here that he removed his arm from hers. He smiled down at her. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Doctor." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He placed a hand to his face where her lips had been. "You've never done that before."

"No, before it was on the mouth." She said, "But, technically, it was Cassandra."

He smiled, and then turned away. She had the sudden urge to ask him if he'd like to stay the night with her, but he was already walking to his own room. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about sex with the Doctor before, it was just that there was always something going on, someone needing help. Dare she call him back? Would he come? If they took this step, would it mean as much to him as it did to her? Were they even ready? They had been on two dates, and hadn't even kissed yet. She knew him, and she loved him, but…

She loved him?

Loved this new Doctor? Where had that come from? Just a few hours earlier she was grieving for her old Doctor, and now she loved this one? She needed time to think on that one. She did like him a lot, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to love again. She walked into her room and got ready for bed.

Rose nestled into her pillows, and soon was fast asleep.


	4. Without Armor

Ch 4: Without Armor

Rose was back in the field. Funny. She thought the Doctor had said she wouldn't be dreaming of him again. Someone was walking to her. She looked up, expecting to see the Doctor. But it wasn't him at all. It was an alien creature. Tall and thin with huge black almond shaped eyes inside an oval head. Three prong-like fingers adorned each hand and the beings had a sickly yellow glow. Who were they and what did they want?

"Rose Tyler."

They talked without moving their mouths. They're inside my head, Rose concluded.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Look at me, I have nothin'."

"You're stronger than we anticipated."

"Yeah? Well good! Why are you in my dreams?"

"We have deemed you to be our vessel."

"Vessel?"

"You will be mother to one of us."

"I'll be no such thing. Get out of my head, I'm warning you, get out!"

And then they spoke three words that made her blood run cold. "We have him."

Rose's breath came in ragged gasps. It couldn't be who she was thinking of; there was no possible way… "Who?"

The being stepped aside and there stood the Ninth Doctor, being held by two other creatures. And there he stood, confirming her nightmares. These beings had the Doctor's soul in their grasp, and she knew they wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"This isn't real." She said, "They're just dreams."

"You now belong to us, Rose Tyler. The freedoms you once enjoyed are gone."

"It's just a dream…" She whispered.

"You will do what we ask, or his soul will be ours forever."

"How do I know that? What insurance do I have that you'll keep your word?"

During this interrogation, the Doctor said not a word. He stared ahead, as if he were completely unaware of where he was and what was going on around him.

"You will do what we ask; there is no margin for negotiation."

"He's the Doctor!"

"Not anymore. Now he is nothing but a muse."

"So it was all you, then?" Rose shouted angrily. "Ever since I started dreaming of him, it's been you!"

The beings chose not to answer this.

Dammit! Rose felt like ripping her hair out, like punching a wall… doing _something!_ Everything she and the Doctor had shared, everything they had said to each other had been nothing more than a set-up by these creatures. She had once thought of them as beautiful dreams, but now they were nothing but nightmares.

But hold on.

Who really was in charge here? "I can wake up anytime I want." Rose said, a smile covering her face.

The beings continued to watch her closely.

"And I have a friend." Rose continued, the smile growing wider. "He's called the Doctor, and when I tell him about this, oh, you'll be in trouble." She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Okay, Rose, time to wake up…_She opened her eyes and found herself still staring at the beings. _Okay, Plan B…_She pinched herself hard on the arm. She jumped up and down, even smacked herself across the face. But nothing worked. She was still in this field, watching these aliens decide her future. "WAKE UP!" She shouted.

The being stepped forward. "I'm going to inject you with our egg." It said calmly. Suddenly she was surrounded by six of them. They were holding her arms, and she was trying to break free furiously. And then she felt something sharp enter the base of her neck. Moments later, she had collapsed.

XXX

Rose opened her eyes, and immediately felt sick. The Doctor smiled down at her. "Ah, welcome back."

Rose leaned over and vomited, missing him by inches.

"Who's cleaning that up?" He asked incredulously.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hotel." He said, "You were screaming in your sleep… something about waking up…"

Rose grabbed his shirt collar to steady herself. "Doctor," She whispered. Tears were in her eyes, "They have him. There are aliens inside of my head, and they have the other Doctor."

"That's impossible." He explained, "He's dea…"

"They have his soul." She couldn't bare to hear him say those words.

"Again, impossible." He sighed, "There is no heaven or hell for Time Lords. Wherever the old me is, he's with my race."

"But they had him, I saw it!"

He simply shook his head, "Our souls can travel in and out of dreams, yeah. But be held captive? Sorry."

"So, they were using my memories of him to get to me…" She said, and ran a hand over her the back of her neck. She gasped as she felt a small bump. "…and it worked."

"What do they look like?" He asked, and too checked the back of her neck. At the sight of the small bump, he took a step backward. "No…"

"They're tall, nearly seven feet… and have big black horrible eyes!"

"Limidiens." He said.

"They didn't tell me their name."

"Limidiens don't think you're important enough, but everyone in the galaxy knows who they are. They've been preying on human beings since the dawn of time."

Why did it have to be the Limidiens? Not here, not when they were on vacation. And dammit, not to his Rose. This was bad, very, very bad.

"There's one more problem." Rose said. "Doctor, I think I'm pregnant."


	5. Invasion

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, and sorry about this really short chapter! The next one will be longer, promise. May even be up later today!

Ch 5: Invasion

The Doctor stared at her. "That is a problem." He sighed, "And I'm most certain that you are."

"Is it possible?" She asked. "I mean, technically, they're just in my head, right?"

He was silent.

"Doctor?" She called his name like a colleague asking his advice on a patient. It was uncommonly formal to him.

And his mind was racing. The thought of them implanting Rose with something, touching her delicate skin was too much for him to stand. Instead, he nodded to her arm. She looked down and saw a shining gold handprint with three fingers. He ran his hand softly over it.

"When I was trying to fight them off…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Rose. This is all of my fault…" He sighed. Would there ever come a day when he didn't have to apologize to her? How many times had it been that he had said he was sorry, only to put her in harm's way again?

"As long as I don't sleep, they can't hurt me, right?" Her question intensified with desperation, her eyes searching his for an answer to this problem, _any _answer.

Again, he was silent. He had fooled himself into believing the myth that she was safe with him, and now the worst possible thing had happened. He supposed she had believed it too, the whole 'nothing can hurt me when I'm with the Doctor' line. He was clever, yes; could think quickly on his feet, sure; but save people he loved from dying? He hadn't managed to grasp that yet. It had happened to his people, it had happened to Runette, and now it was happening to Rose.

"Doctor!" Her voice was now a cry for help, like a frightened abandoned child. It was a tone he hated hearing in her voice, something he never wanted to hear again.

"I should have picked up on their sign… something!" He kicked her bedpost in frustration.

"I can't be a mother to an alien baby, Doctor… I just can't… I won't!" Tears leaked out of her eyes.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her cry, but it was the first time he had felt solely responsible. Each tear that fell was a pain in his chest. "Hey," The Doctor said softly, "Rose, we'll fix this. I promised to take care of you, and I will." He cupped her face, his dark eyes melting into hers. "No more tears, okay?"

Rose buried her face into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. If only he could believe his own words.


	6. Gestation

Author's Note: I am American. I'm sorry if I get some British slang wrong, but I'm trying my best! If any English readers would like to correct me, you're welcome to, but also please leave your email address so I can be in contact with you.

Chapter 6: Gestation

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, because he was jolted awake as his arm slipped off of Rose's bedpost. He looked around the room. She wasn't there, but the covers were jumbled as if she had slid off of them. "Rose?" He called.

He got to his feet, and found her in the hotel's small bathroom. "There you are." He said. She didn't acknowledge him. This wasn't right. The look on her face reminded him of when Cassandra was inside of her. But that was impossible. He walked right up to her, and found that her eyes were closed. "Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"

Again, no response.

Sleepwalking.

He knew that this stage in the gestation period would come, but this soon? He backed up as Rose backed away from the sink and walked out the door. He had always heard that it was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker, so he followed her silently down the hall. But was she really sleepwalking or being controlled? Better not risk it… he wasn't sure what the shock of suddenly being jolted awake would do to her body. She walked calmly and deliberately as if she were awake back to her room. There she stood, and took off her pajama top. The Doctor didn't know quite what to do. She stood there in her bra, so he forced himself to look at her face. She then snatched the lamp off of her bedside table and smashed it on the edge. Rose stretched out her hands and placed them on her stomach. And then she began to scream.

"ROSE!" He called helplessly.

The sound of her own voice seemed to bring her into consciousness. She gasped, her hands still on her stomach. "Doctor!" She panted, looking at him. "Doctor, what happened?"

"You were sleepwalking." He told her.

"I want these creatures out of me."

"So do I." He said. He bent down and handed her her shirt, and busied himself with the shards of glass as she dressed.

"I did that?" She asked, pulling on her shirt.

He nodded, "Don't want you to catch cold." He subconsciously slapped himself. There were aliens inside of her, and he was saying things like _that_? "I also want to move us back into the TARDIS."

Rose nodded, and then froze. "Oh…" She put a hand to her head, and swayed on her feet.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously and ran forward to catch her if she fell.

"There's pain in my shoulders… my legs… it's all over… make it stop!" She collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Still, still, lie still!" The Doctor cried, trying to contain her shuddering limbs. "It will pass quicker if you lie still!"

XXX

The Doctor ran his hand over Rose's forehead as she lies still and helpless in the tub of ice water. She winced at the contact of his hand. When she had quieted down, he had carried her to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. It was all he could think to do for her; her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Is it better?" He whispered.

"It hurts to talk." She said. "Is anything broken?"

He shook his head, "No. Just rest, okay? But I'm going to have to move you to the TARDIS."

"I can't walk." She whispered.

"Then I'll carry you." He said simply.

"What good will the TARDIS do? They're already in me."

The Doctor simply smoothed her hair back. He couldn't believe that things were happening this way. Rose; sporty, happy, sweet Rose lay in a bath tub like an invalid. And it was only to get worse from here.

"I don't want to live out my life on the TARDIS… I don't want to hide. Can't you go into my head and force them out?"

"Rose…" He started. He didn't want her questioning things right now, he just wanted her to be comfortable. He didn't want her to wonder if he had did everything he possibly could for her.

"You can't." She whispered.

"No, I can't." He said softly. "I don't know how they'd react to force."

There was a pause between them.

"I want you to try." Rose said, "I don't want anything to do with those creatures."

"They'll sense me, Rose. I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

"I know." Rose whispered.

"Rest now." He said.

"I don't want to rest! I want to explore with you!" She sighed, "But since I'm knocked up in this tub, can you sit with me?"

The Doctor took a seat on the floor next to the tub. The only sound in the room was the steady drip from the leaking faucet.

"I didn't mean it," She whispered, "Not in that sense, anyway."

He turned to her, his dark eyes inches from hers. "Didn't mean what?"

Her eyes were starring up at the cheap stucco ceiling. "About being a mother to an alien baby. In that moment… I mean… I just want to be _me_ again."

"It flew right over my head, Rose." He said with a small smile. "I'm not offended, I know what you mean." But he looked down at his hands. Were these the hands of a monster? Is that what she saw him as?

"I always forget you're not human." She said, and moved her hand a fraction of an inch toward his, and he grasped the small limb delicately. "Tell me about your home." She said, "You never talk about it."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh you are clever…"

She smiled, and then took a deep intake of breath as if she were trying to stop from screaming.

"It was called Gallifrey…" He started.

XXX

Once Rose fell quiet and asleep, he picked up her limp form and carried her as quickly as he could without causing her much discomfort into the TARDIS. He laid her down in her bed, and covered her lightly with a sheet up to her stomach. He thought vaguely of returning her to her mother. Jackie should be here when…

And there was that anger again, boiling up inside of him at the whole situation. This should not be happening! Not wanting to wake her to unbearable pain, yet not knowing what was happening in her dreams led to a horrible struggle with his guilt, so he left the door open a crack and walked to the main room.

The Doctor paced around the center console, staring at the yellow phone. He needed an extra eye on Rose, and there was only one person he could call. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Jack Harkness."

"Jack, it's the Doctor."

"Doctor? You sound different. Do you have a cold?"

"No, I just regenerated… look, I need your help."

"Regenerated?"

"Long story."

"Last time you needed my help, I died." Jack said.

"It's Rose." The Doctor said, and felt like punching the wall. But he didn't; he simply rested his forehead on his arm. He felt sick.

"Rose?" Jack's voice went up in pitch.

_I have his attention now…_ the Doctor thought.

"She's dying." The Doctor whispered his voice breaking on the last syllable, and ran his free hand through his hair. He'd give anything to be in her place. "She's dying, Jack, and I can't help her."

There was silence on the other end, and then Jack said, "I'm on my way."


	7. Last Dance

Ch 7: Last Dance

Jack Harkness hadn't changed at all. As he set foot on the TARDIS' shiny floor, he crossed his arms across his chest, taking everything in. The ship seemed quiet and lonely to him, without the sweet sound of Rose's voice to welcome him and fill the air with chatter.

"Welcome back to the TARDIS, Jack." A voice said.

Jack turned and found a lanky man with wild brown hair walking to him, his hand outstretched.

Jack pointed his gun at him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you humans." The Doctor said dismissively as if they were talking about the weather, "You say you always want people to change, but you don't really. When someone goes ahead and changes right in front of you, you smack them and point guns in their faces."

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned.

Jack shook his hand, "Sorry. I know you had said you regenerated… I didn't think you'd change your whole persona."

The Doctor gave a nod, and the two of them stood in awkward silence, the hum of the TARDIS filling the void.

"So, where is she?" Jack asked.

"In her room. She's been sleeping ever since I called you."

XXX

Jack followed the Doctor to Rose's room, and just as the Doctor said, she was asleep. Jack walked into the room, and sat in the chair at her bedside. He knew this was where the Doctor was spending most of his time. It looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, but Jack had prior knowledge of Limidiens. He knew there was much more here than met the eye. "Rose," He said softly. "It's Jack."

The girl moved her head, and then slowly opened her eyes. "Jack?" She whispered.

"The one and only."

Rose gave a small squeak of pain as she moved her sore limbs slightly, but she smiled. "I must really be bad if the Doctor's called you."

"No, I'm just here to party." Jack said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor was by her side too.

"Numb…" Rose whispered. "I… I can't feel my legs… I can't feel my legs!" She began to breathe heavily, "Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Hey hey hey," Jack soothed, "It's all going to be okay."

"Stop saying that!" Rose shouted. "This is _my_ body! These aliens are in _me!_"

That was it. The Doctor rushed to the control room of the ship, determined to find answers. He'd search the whole universe if he had to; he'd find a solution to these Limidiens.

Jack entered the console room and found the Doctor flipping through the controller for the date. "You're going back in time?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed, "It wouldn't do any good."

"No, it wouldn't. They'd still find her. What are you going to do, Doctor?"

"I don't know, Jack!" The Doctor shouted. "No one knows how to stop Limidiens, no one!"

"Rose is sleeping again," Jack said. "I wouldn't spend your time out here. It should be in there, with her." He walked off back to Rose's room.

All of time contained within a single space craft… oh how pretty it was, and it captured the Doctor's attention until a familiar tune drifted down the hallway to his ears. It was Glen Miller. The Doctor creased his brow and followed the tune to Rose's room. There he was greeted by Jack and Rose dancing. Well, not exactly.

Rose had her arms circled around Jack's neck and he swayed them both to the music. It was a terrible sight for the Doctor; watching Rose not being able to move her legs. But she was smiling, and that was more than enough.

"Remember this one?" Jack whispered into her ear, and twirled her around her room. "Just you and me, with Big Ben as our backdrop?"

She laughed. _Laughed!_ The Doctor hadn't heard her laughter in what seemed like ages. She and Jack twirled around until the Doctor and Rose were face to face.

"Do you want to cut in?" Jack asked.

The Doctor walked forward, and placed Rose's arms around his neck. She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her tight. They danced until Rose once again fell into a deep sleep. Reluctantly, the Doctor laid her down in her bed. For one night during this whole ordeal, she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Truth

The Doctor poked his head into Rose's room, and with a sigh found her to be asleep. Her rhythmic breathing was deceptive; he wasn't sure what was going on beneath her eyelids, and it was driving him insane. What was happening to her? Did she need him?

"I just checked on her a second ago." Jack's strong American voice interrupted the Doctor's thoughts.

The Doctor whipped his head around and found Jack leaning against the door jamb of Rose's room.

Jack crossed his arms, his eyes on Rose. "This has to be killing you. I know it's pissing me off."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed both hands through his hair. "I just keep asking myself why I brought her with me."

"She wanted to come."

"We can't get everything we want, Jack."

"Don't do this, Doctor. Don't make her out to be the child who touches the hot stove. Rose did nothing wrong. Sometimes things like this just happen from no fault of our own." Jack said, "All we can do is deal with the here and now."

The Doctor sighed once again.

"What are her chances?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I try not to think about it."

"A buddy of mine was taken over by a Limidien. He died in three days. He jumped off of a building. I saw it with my own eyes. The next day he was walking and talking, and he grew over seven feet tall. His eyes were huge and black, and he talked in this language that pierced my eyes. My friend was dead, and this thing was living in his place. I had to… to finish him off. And I did so, with a big friggin smile on my face."

There was a silence between them, and only the steady beep of Rose's monitors filled the silence.

"The Limidiens do not have physical bodies of their own. That's why they want humans, it's easier to mold human bones, and your organs are pretty much the same…" The Doctor cut himself off, it was making him sick thinking they were hurting her right beneath his nose.

"Get some sleep. I'll watch her." Jack said.

"No, no, I'll do it…"

"You're no use to either of us exhausted." Jack said.

The Doctor frowned. "The millisecond her hear rate increases, get me. Understood?"

Jack nodded.

Jack had fallen asleep at Rose's bedside when her voice woke him. It was barely audible, but she was speaking. "Doctor…" She whispered. "Doctor…" Something was definitely happening to her. Jack got to his feet, and the Doctor was already in the room, racing over to her.

"Doctor…"

"How long has she been like this?"

"Just now."

"Doctor!" It was a scream now, and Rose's eyes flashed open. She sat straight up in bed. "DOCTOR!"

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, "I'm right here!"

"Should we wake her?"

The Doctor didn't respond. He walked to the bookshelf, and threw all of the books onto the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not now, and especially not to Rose. She didn't deserve this.

"Take me," He whispered. "TAKE ME!"

"Doctor." Jack interrupted him.

The Doctor turned and found Rose rubbing her face. She turned to him, fully awake. "I know what to do."

"No, you don't, Rose, you're not thinking clearly. Whatever you saw, whatever they said, it's a lie."

"Why would they want to hurt me if I'm their host?" She asked.

"They want you for a host, alright. They want you dead so the egg inside of you can hatch and have a home."

"If I cut this thing out of my uterus…"

"It's not in your uterus." The Doctor explained, "It's attached to your skeletal structure. That's why your muscles ache. They're expanding to meet the genetics of the being."

Rose stared down at her hands, "There was never any hope for me, was there? Once these beings choose you, that's it. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

She looked to him, and for the first time, saw tears in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've decided to post the remainder of the chapters in succession. My time has gotten very limited, and the demands from my life need more attention than this. Thanks for all of your comments and support, and please visit my artwork: www.lilflyergirl. 9: Saved

Rose looked away from the Doctor. She couldn't stand seeing him look so helpless. Her Doctor always knew what to do and how to do it. He didn't give up, never! Not even when they were on Satelite Five and everything seemed hopeless. She wouldn't give up, why would he? Unless… unless this really was the end. Was this really how she was to go out? Killed by a creature who wanted her body?

"There has to be a way…" Jack said.

The Doctor paced around the room.

Rose watched him with a frown. "I've never seen him like this." She told Jack.

"He loves you, Rose, and so do I."

Rose gave him a small smile. "I must really be in bad shape."

"He just needs some help." Jack said dismissively.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, but busy." Jack replied.

She smiled, "It's good seeing you." She looked away from him, but not before he saw the tear in her eyes. Was this one of the last times she would talk to him? To the Doctor?

"Pleasure as always, Rose." Jack said.

"I'm not supposed to die this way, Jack." She whispered. She lowered her eyes to her hands.

He cupped her face, "You won't. Do you hear me?"

"Every bone in my body hurts. I can't fight anymore. I just want it to end."

"It will. Just hold on, okay?"

"I can't." Rose said, "Because I'm no longer in control of my body."

Before Jack could do anything, Rose had stabbed the broken lamp into her. She heard Jack yelling for the Doctor, and saw the Doctor in the threshold of her room, saw his horrified expression before she lost consciousness.

XXX

A warm breeze blew her hair back, and she woke in the field once again. The Ninth Doctor walked to her once more.

"Doctor?" She asked.

But he didn't respond. His expression held the fury of when he was dealing with the Daleks, or how angry he had been when she had saved her father from death. He knelt on the ground next to her and thrust his hand inside of her chest. It was a peculiar sensation. It wasn't pain, it wasn't nausea, it felt… calming somehow. When he withdrew his hand, he was holding onto the ghostly outline of the alien creature. The creature lasted mere seconds before turning to smoke in the Doctor's hands.

Rose sat up, and smiled. "You escaped!"

"Escaped?"

"You were being held by those creatures… I saw you."

"I was never being held, Rose. That was… well, all in your head. You'll be fine now." He turned to walk off.

"Wait!"

He turned back to her.

"Thanks."

"I'm just sorry it took so long for me to get here, but their hold was too strong. Once you stabbed yourself, they got excited, and weakened their hold and I slipped in that instant."

"You saw that." She said, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

He bent down to her again and cupped her face in his hands. He removed the dandelion chain from his pocket. "See this? These little flowers helped me find you. What did you say about love? It has no beginning and no end. I'm keeping my promise to keep you safe. I expect you to keep yours."

"And what's that?"

"To have a fantastic life!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you really going to leave again without at least a hug goodbye?"

The Doctor bent down, and Rose circled her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"So it really was you in my dreams before, wasn't it? When I gave you the dandelion chain."

He grinned, "Those dreams were fantastic." He pulled away from her, "I'll be seeing you, Rose."

Rose smiled as she watched him walk away. It wasn't goodbye, they were just parting their ways for now. "See ya." She replied back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Concequences

Rose woke to a burning pain in her abdomen. She looked down, and saw a white bandage covering half of it. The lamp…

She turned her head, and found the Doctor asleep in a chair next to her bedside, snoring loudly. A small trickle of drool seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Rose smiled. He looked positively adorable.

"He held your hand all night."

Rose turned and found Jack in the doorway. "Hi, Jack."

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"It's gone." She said with a grin.

It was then that the Doctor stirred. He lifted his head up and seeing that Rose was awake, leapt to his feet and put a hand to her wrist to check her pulse. She had to stop from laughing; his shock of hair looked like a Mohawk. "It's gone." She repeated.

He turned to her. "What?"

"It's gone, Doctor!" And she grinned from ear to ear.

The Doctor whooped for joy, and danced around the room to the amusement of the other two.

"You're serious?" The Doctor asked, and Rose nodded.

Jack bent down and gave Rose a hug while the Doctor celebrated. "I'm so happy you're better." He nodded to the Doctor, "As happy as he is, but he's a much better dancer."

Rose giggled.

(Jack leaves)

"How can I prevent this from happening again, Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor was silent. "I wish I had an answer for you, Rose. The Limidiens live in that place between heaven and hell. It's not like you can avoid it, but since you conquered them once, they'll think twice about trying you again. Not many beat them, Rose. Actually, no one does."

"It was him," Rose explained, "The Doctor before you. He reached into me, and pulled this creature out… like an outline."

The Doctor let out a low whistle. "Wow, he must have really loved you."

Rose smiled at him. "I gave him a dandelion chain, he said it helped him find me."

"You gave him an imprint, oh, this is brilliant!" He grinned again as she stared at him. "An imprint is when we give something to someone in a dream. It's sort of a pathway back to that person."

The Doctor cupped Rose's face. The two stared at each other for a long moment. In the end, it was the Doctor that kissed Rose. No Cassandra controlling them, no dire emergency that needed their attention; this was an act of pure love. And it continued for several very happy minutes until the Doctor pulled away from her. "Rose…"

But she kissed him again.

"Rose." He put a finger to her lips.

She looked at him, bewildered.

"We can't." He said.

"Why?" She asked incrediously.

He turned away from her.

"Why can't you be the one that's happy for once? Aren't you happy with me?"

"More than you know." He said softly.

"Then let me be with you!" She shouted, and tears welled in her eyes.

The Doctor was silent, and avoided her eyes.

"I'm not Sarah Jane!"

The Doctor looked at her again. He saw the pain he was causing her, the tears in her eyes. "I know you're not, Rose."

"You still love her, don't you?" Rose whispered.

"No." The Doctor said with a shake of his head.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"What Sarah Jane and I had is in the past, Rose."

"Forget it," She said, her voice breaking. "Good night, Doctor." She gingerly got into her bed, and turned away from him.

The Doctor watched her for a few moments, and then walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him. Oh, Rose… it wasn't that he didn't love her; it was complicated. If his enemies found about their relationship, it'd be very dangerous… even more dangerous than it was now. It'd put her in more danger, and he'd never risk that, not once.


	11. A Promise

Again, thanks everyone!

Chapter 11: A Promise

Rose smelled something delicious cooking. Pancakes. It was pancakes, she was sure of it. Rose was certain that this delicious distraction had caused her to wake from her slumber. She opened her eyes, and stretched, looking around her room on the space craft. It was a freedom she had taken for granted; waking without being terrified. Her red and black back pack hung neatly on the chair next to her walk-in closet, a luxury every woman should be able to enjoy. Rose followed the sweet smell down the corridor, hung a left at the next, walked through the third door on the right and down the steps into the kitchen. The doctor was at the stove, a spatula in hand.

"I'm cooking." He told her with a devilish grin.

She gave a small grunt.

"Well at least you're talking to me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You said, _Yum_."

"I did not."

There was a silence between them where only the sizzle of the griddle was heard.

"At least tell me why." She demanded.

"Can we please just move on?" He asked.

"No, we can't." She said, "And if you can't understand that I at least need to know why… why you… broke my heart, then you don't know me at all, and all of this… _all_ of it has been one big mistake."

"You're regretting coming with me?" He whispered.

"I didn't mean a mistake." She said. "I just always thought we'd… nevermind… there's just more to life than adventure and cheating death."

"Do you really want to know why I can't be with you?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm scared, Rose, alright?"

"Scared?" She whispered, "Of what? Loving someone? Having human feelings?"

"I'm scared because you're the first thing that's made sense to me since my people died, and I'm scared of losing that! I'm scared of losing you! If I lost you, I'd be alone again, and everything would cease to make sense to me! It's you, Rose! A simple human shop girl that… that makes me feel alive."

Rose was certainly taken aback. She had her whole rebuttle planned out about how he was scared of becoming too human. She wasn't expecting this.

"You wanted to know." He said, and turned from her, and concentrated on his pancakes.

A pair of hands gave his shoulders a squeeze. She wasn't quite sure what to say, so instead she kept quiet. No one had ever expressed such concern for her before, such _love_, not even Mickey. Perhaps the Doctor was more human than he thought he was.

"You're quiet." He pointed out.

"Does that mean you'll leave me like you did Sarah Jane?" She asked, "To protect me?"

"If it meant saving your life, then yeah, Rose, I would."

"What if I wanted to spend my life with you?" She eyed him warily, and covered her hands with her sleeves.

"What about your life on Earth? You could accomplish so much, Rose."

"It doesn't mean anything… things with you are just so much better! You know they are! I can't go back to a normal human life after this… my life will be with you."

"When did you decide that?" He asked.

"Shortly after I came on board."

There was a pause between them.

"What about children? A family?"

Rose clasped her hands together, and locked her eyes on them. "If I have children… I would want it to be with you."

The Doctor made an odd gurgling sound. He had never thought about settling down with a human. He was the Doctor, he _didn't_ settle down, he just moved from one star to the next, and endless cycle of adventure. So why was it that this human was able to twirl him around her little finger? Didn't she know that one smile from her sent his two hearts beating furiously? One wink of her eye, one brush of her skin on his, and he was hooked. She was a tiger when they were in danger, and an angel when others suffered. Yet she was inquisitive, level headed, and _sexy_.

To Rose Tyler, the Doctor was a drug, and she couldn't get enough. As soon as she thought she had her fill, she needed more of him, wanted more of him desperately. He was an endless riddle surrounded by a web of mysteriousness and logic, a dab of seriousness with a hint of romance. He was her equal, physically, mentally, and he wowed her much each day. Plus, he was easy on the eyes. From his smooth voice and melted cinnamon eyes to his shock of feathery hair, the Doctor definitely had it going on. He was the perfect man, according to Rose.

The Doctor turned and kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll never stop loving you, Rose."

"Either will I." She whispered in return. "And it goes double in return. If I lost you…" She couldn't complete the sentence.

She smiled tentatively at him, and he grinned at her in return.

"So, we're in love then?" He asked.

"I believe we are, Doctor." She said, "And there will come a day when we won't have to be scared of losing each other, won't there?"

"I hope so. Because when I get to be with you, Rose Tyler, you'll never experience anything else like it."

"It would be better than this?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Oh yes," He whispered, and she blushed deeply. "I'd take you far beyond the stars, make you feel, show you things you only thought possible in your dreams."

"I'll wait for that day." She said with a smile. She circled her arms around his neck, and smiled again. "Can we go save the world?"

"I am picking up a distress call… sure you're up to it?" He eyed the bandage on her stomach warily.

"You know I can handle my own." She said, "besides, with the Doctor with me, what could happen?... don't answer that." She said with a grin.

"Come on!" He cried, and grabbed her hand. He lead her to the console and set a course. "Here we go!"

Rose smiled and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. The day would soon come when they were ready to settle down together, but for now, Rose was having the time of her life. And she wouldn't give it up for the world.

FIN


End file.
